The virgins
by follow the halo
Summary: Ciri x Avallac'h. Title reveals the story. Read on to find out. Ciri and Avallac'h get married, theirs is a long distance marriage. Ciri gets pregnant, gives birth and almost dies. Avallac'h decides to sterilise himself. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ciri paid a visit to Kovir, planning to meet with Triss. She knocked on the door and Triss opened.

"Hi Triss," Ciri said.

"Oh, hello little sister," Triss said, a little disappointed.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Ciri asked.

Just then, a voice rang out. "My dove, I'm back," Eskel said.

Ciri stepped aside and Eskel gave Triss a hug. Ciri's eyes widened.

"Well hello there Ciri. In case you're wondering, yes, Triss and I are a couple now," Eskel explained.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two," Ciri said sincerely. She knew Triss was very heartbroken by Geralt's decision to choose Yennefer. Furthermore, Eskel and Triss had a failed relationship before and Ciri was happy to see that they tried again successfully.

"I guess I'll just find an inn here somewhere," Ciri said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Triss said, pulling her arm. "I don't want you to leave just yet. You just arrived." She pouted.

"But Triss...," Eskel started.

"Hush." Triss silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "We've spent many days and nights just the two of us already, I wish to have my little sister here as well."

She ushered Ciri into the house. "There's a spare room I've used for storage. I'll clear it out and place a bed there. It's not much but this way, you'll have a place to stay," Triss said.

...

"I want to be more... motherly. In fact, I want us to be parents," Triss said. "Like Geralt and Yennefer.

Eskel groaned. "You've definitely been spending too much time with Yennefer."

"Let's take in your child surprise... what's her name? Deidre," Triss said.

"Are you crazy? She gave me this scar on my face! I will NOT be taking her in," Eskel said.

...

Ciri heard them squabble and waited. There was silence as they returned to their bedchamber. Then came the familiar sounds of love making. They did not cast a silencing spell, perhaps Triss forgot.

Ciri could hear them loud and clear. Checking that the door to her own room was locked, she undressed. She played with herself, heat coursing through her body as arousal took over.

She sighed. Ciri was attracted to both males and females but at the moment she had no one. Mistle had delighted her with mouth and fingers but she was dead now.

Ciri was frustrated. Everyone who wanted to bed her always inadvertently ended up dead. She could not make love to a dead person. Her body had gone cold, no longer aroused.

The sounds from the room next door had also stopped. Ciri grabbed her pillow, placing it between her thighs. She humped it, wrapping her legs and squeezing, but the pillow was too soft to successfully replicate a firm body.

Ciri gave up and pulled her blanket around her, crying herself to sleep.

...

"How are things between you and Yennefer?" Triss said out of a sudden.

"Yen? Oh she's living happily with Geralt," Ciri said flatly.

"I didn't ask about her and Geralt, silly." Triss chuckled. "I asked about her... and you."

"I don't know! I don't know who to trust anymore!" Ciri said emotionally. "I thought Yennefer was going to sell me out to Emhyr. Isn't that what the Lodge of Sorceresses would've wanted?"

"Ciri..." Triss said. "Yennefer had no choice but to work with Emhyr. She wanted to find you so badly she was willing to do anything. She loves you, Ciri, she wouldn't hand you over to Emhyr, not when she's just found you."

Triss looked away guiltily. "In fact, I took part in the Lodge of Sorceresses's plans because I was afraid of Philippa. But Yennefer begged me to save you, to take her place with Geralt if anything happened to her."

"She... she did that? And she had to beg you and offer Geralt? How could you?" Ciri cried. "I had no idea."

Triss tried to comfort Ciri but she pulled herself away from Triss's grasp. "Just know that Yennefer truly loves you like her own daughter."

"So I was wrong about everyone. I was wrong about Yennefer, about you...," Ciri said. Triss flinched. "And most probably I was wrong about Avallac'h as well."

...

"Ciri?" Eskel said. "What happened? I come back and find Triss so unhappy she won't eat."

Ciri kept silent and stonily turned her back on him.

Eskel sighed. "I guess this is how Geralt feels like if you and Yennefer fight, huh?" He asked.

At the mention of Geralt and Yennefer, Ciri relented and faced Eskel.

"I know Geralt cannot choose between us because he loves us both very dearly. I love Geralt so I don't want to make him choose," Ciri said. "About Triss... I just found out she was working for the Lodge of Sorceresses."

"Ciri, did you really think Geralt and Yennefer would let the Lodge of Sorceresses or even Emhyr play their politics on you-" Eskel said.

Ciri remembered the time she talked to the Lodge and found Yennefer and Geralt spying through a peephole, their worried faces. The time they were willing to commit suicide on Emhyr's command for her sake.

"-over their dead bodies," Eskel said.

The time she found them dying and Ihuarraquax revived them. She remembered how much she begged for them to live, for her to be able to see them alive again. How could she have forgotten?

"I know this sounds like I'm just defending Triss because I love her, but she personally took part in the Battle of Kaer Morhen because she loved you. She went even though she already parted ways with Geralt because Yennefer personally asked her for help.

"She was willing to set aside her feelings towards Geralt and Yennefer because she wanted to save you. All of us were willing to risk our lives for you, Ciri," Eskel said.

He was right, everyone could have died because of her. Vesemir was one of those who fell victim to the Wild Hunt.

"I'm sorry, Eskel," Ciri said, hugging him. "I'll go apologise to Triss as well."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Triss. I can be such a bitch sometimes," Ciri said, heaving a sigh.

"It's alright, Ciri. Sometimes, even the people you love will hurt you. It's a matter of forgiving mistakes and trying to better the relationship," Triss said.

They hugged.

"I'll be going to the city, not coming back until tomorrow," Ciri said.

"A witcher contract?" Triss asked.

"No, just something to let off steam," Ciri said.

...

Ciri found herself at a brothel. She felt foolish. The clientele were exclusively men and some dared to offer her coin, thinking she had come to whore herself. When they tried anything funny, a glare and reaching for her twin swords were enough for them to realise their mistake.

Ciri approached the brothel owner. "I would like to spend the night with one of your ladies," she said.

"My name is Madame Amrynn. Tis an unusual request, witcher. Then again, a female witcher is also an unusual sight. We don't turn away any customers, and you surely won't leave disappointed," she said.

"How much do you charge?" Ciri asked.

"Only a hundred bizants," Madame Amrynn said.

"A hundred? That's too much. I say fifty," she said.

"Sixty, no less," she said.

"Fine. Sixty it is," Ciri said.

"Viola, please escort our guest," Madame Amrynn said.

...

Viola had skilfully brought Ciri to climax. It felt good to finally release her pent-up lust. The walls of the brothel were thin and she could hear the moans from the rooms beside her.

An idea occurred to her. "Viola, can I watch you when you entertain a customer?" Ciri asked.

"I'll have to arrange this with the Madame," she said.

...

"None of the men want to give up their privacy for your request so I had to offer a discount. Two men will be sharing Viola, each paying a mere twenty bizants. Once or twice there will come a voyeur who only wishes to watch and not participate," Madame Amrynn said.

Ciri waited with anticipation. She sat on a chair in a corner of the room while Viola lay naked on the bed. The two men arrived. They were eager to put on a performance, having been told earlier that there would be an audience.

The men undressed and Ciri was transfixed by the organs that hung between their legs. She remembered Auberon and how excited she was to lay with him, how disappointed when he did not.

Auberon's was limp, unlike the stiff erections she beheld in front of her.

"Ah, it's that witcher lady. If you're willing to join us, we wouldn't mind," one of the men said.

"Don't be daft or she'll cut your balls off," the other said.

They were rough with Viola, grabbing her and thrusting without foreplay or warning. They called her and her body parts degrading names. In spite of all this, Ciri was highly aroused by their performance.

She undressed and the men were preoccupied with Viola they paid her no heed. Ciri fingered herself, moaning. Her body was soaked with sweat. Viola was between the two men, pleasuring one with her mouth and pleasuring the other with her... her cunt.

The colorful language brought a pleasant heat to her cheeks. Ciri watched as the men took turns riding Viola like a rider on a horse's back. Their phalluses slid in and out, disappearing into the junction between Viola's legs.

Ciri felt her body ache to be filled the same way. It was something else entirely compared to what Viola had done to her earlier, it paled in comparison. Ciri heard Viola moan ever louder, this was just like with Yennefer and Triss.

Quickly, the men rearranged themselves into their earlier position. They groaned in unison. The man at Viola's cunt end pulled out, spilling his seed on the ground, while the man in her mouth released without pulling out.

Viola took turns swallowing down the residual semen on the men's rapidly softening members.

"She's all yours now," a man said. They dressed and left abruptly. Viola wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Ciri took several deep breaths.

...

"Do you have any male prostitutes?" Ciri asked.

Madame Amrynn laughed. "You don't have to pay any of these males if you want to be bedded by them. They're always willing." She gestured towards the clientele. "But yes, there does exist a market for male prostitutes. Usually they're kept by wives who are bored of their husbands.

"Unfortunately they cost even more than the price I quoted for my usual female prostitutes. You don't seem like the wife of a rich baron," she said.

"Oh well. Thank you for your services," she said. Ciri left the brothel.

...

"Triss, I know you've been with Geralt and Eskel. But have you ever... you know, with women?" Ciri asked.

Triss blushed and nodded. Ciri's eyes widened.

"Do you prefer one or the other?" Ciri said.

"Actually, Ciri, it's not that simple. I don't really have a preferance for either, I find that both men and women can be attractive. However, both can also make ruthless, uncaring, manipulative or just totally terrible partners," Triss said.

Ciri cleared her throat.

"Oh, I don't mean Geralt, Ciri," Triss said, smiling. "I was the one in the wrong for stealing him away from Yen. I was referring to others I've met before Geralt. But thankfully now I have Eskel and he just so happens to be male."

"So you're saying there's absolutely no difference between a male and a female partner?" Ciri asked.

"Well you know that you need a male and a female, both fertile, to make a child? Sorceresses are sterile so even if we have a male partner, we wouldn't get pregnant. But for you Ciri, you're lucky. Motherhood is a wonderful thing," Triss said dreamily.

"Truly? I thought being pregnant was like having a parasite implanted inside you," Ciri said.

"What?! Who gave you such an idea?" Triss exclaimed.

They laughed at the absurdity of it.

"I remember telling that to... to Avallac'h," Ciri said.

"He's not still trying to get you pregnant with another elf, is he?" Triss asked.

"No, he's not. I'm starting to think he's forgotten about me actually," Ciri said. "I don't meet him anymore."

"Isn't that great?" Triss said.

Ciri fell silent.

"You like him, Ciri?" Triss asked.

"At this point, I feel like I'm ready to jump into bed with anyone," she said truthfully, her lips quirking into a smile. "I liked him since he started saving my life and we started travelling together, I guess I let it go to my head that I thought I was... something more to him."

"Oh Ciri," Triss said. "I also thought I was something more to Geralt. I was wrong of course but it's okay, sometimes you can be mistaken about these things. Maybe one day you'll find someone else, someone who really loves you. Just look at me and Eskel."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Ciri said. "I should move on."

...

Ciri paced on the grounds surrounding Triss's residence. Avallac'h had told her that he would not force her to do something she did not want. But he did not say he was going to wait for her or where she should go to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciri just wanted to meet him one last time before she made any decision to move on. The last time they were together, it was at Tor Gvalch'ca and she left immediately after defeating the White Frost.

Should she go looking for him in Tir ná Lia? She did not want to look like a fool. Also, even if she were to go there, she had no idea where he lived. It was always him who found her first.

Or maybe... Avallac'h was able to trace her whenever she used her powers. If she teleported, maybe he would come to her. Ciri teleported back to her room, lying on the bed for something, some sign.

Moments passed and nothing happened. Ciri sighed. What was she thinking? Why should Avallac'h come to her immediately, if at all? Some time later, she fell asleep.

...

"Zireael," Avallac'h said.

"Avallac'h?" Ciri asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me," he said.

...

She fell out of the bed. Ciri looked around bewildered. There was no sign of Avallac'h. She was ready to dismiss it as a dream but then she spotted a blue pin on the floor. Ciri recognised it as the pin that Avallac'h used on his cloak.

She touched it curiously. When nothing happened, she held it in her palm and instantly felt herself going through a portal. Suddenly she was no longer in her room. The stone floor was now marble.

Ciri looked up, in front of her sat Avallac'h at a table.

"I'm still dreaming, am I?" She asked.

"No, you're not," Avallac'h said. "Come join me." He gestured towards the empty chair facing him, a plate already set for her.

"Are you hungry?" Avallac'h asked.

"No," Ciri said. Her stomach grumbled, she had fallen asleep without taking dinner.

He smiled, amused. Avallac'h served her mushrooms.

"I remember these, I ate them with Auberon," Ciri said. They ate in silence, she made sure she ate her fill so her stomach would not grumble.

"Why didn't you give me this pin earlier?" Ciri asked as she drank her glass of water. It was delightfully sweet and fizzed in her mouth.

"I didn't want you to think I was forcing you to use it. Anyway, in the mental state that you left me, even if I had given it to you earlier, you would have immediately thrown it away.

"An action you would regret later but it would've been too late," he said.

"So, as expected, you already foresaw all this," she said.

"Naturally," Avallac'h said. His tone turned serious. "A long time ago, I had given that pin to Lara and she chose never to use it. I picked it up from her dead body. I had to bury her myself, once the humans left.

"They didn't even have the decency to give her a burial." His dark mood passed. "Forgive me, let's talk about why you're here."

Ciri was not yet ready to talk about that. "So... no one has used this instant portal thing before?" She said, pretending to inspect the pin.

"Yes, you're the first," he said. "The reason is that you had the desire to come and meet me. Now that I'm here, it seems you'd rather not talk to me."

Ciri blushed. Avallac'h was right. She was suddenly too shy to speak or meet his gaze.

"I... well, I... you're a Knowing One so you should very well know what I want to say!" Ciri exclaimed at last. She covered her face with her hands.

"You like me. You're not sure if I return your feelings. You're contemplating if you should forget about me and consider another," he said. "Anything else I left out?"

"No," Ciri said.

"Yes..." Avallac'h said. "Your scent. You are aroused."

Nothing was ever hidden from him. She always found it annoying when he would just know things but she would have to accept that that was just part of who he was.

Ciri finally met his gaze. She could not look away. "I want..." Ciri said.

"Say no more," Avallac'h said. He came over to her, kissed her and carried her off into his arms.

...

They were in a bedroom, lying on a canopied bed. They had undressed, and wordlessly made love. The only sounds were sighs of pleasure and the wet, slick sounds of their bodies.

His breathing was getting faster and deeper, his face scrunching up as if in pain. Avallac'h gasped and she felt the flooding of his seed in her womb. It was warm and tickled her pleasantly, then her own orgasm came crashing down on her.

"Avallac'h! I want to make that elf child with you," Ciri said, moaning. "It feels so good."

She digged her fingers into his tense buttocks as he rocked deeply. Avallac'h rolled off of her at last.

"Do you realise what you've said?" He asked.

"Yes, I realise. I want to have a child with you-" Ciri said. "-lover." She boldly draped her leg over his body.

"Hmm, since you're so eager, I will try my best to give one to you," Avallac'h said, smiling.

...

Ciri woke up with a start. She took a few moments to establish her location. Ciri pulled back the covers to see Avallac'h's sleeping form. He opened his eyes abruptly and she yelped in surprise.

"Forgive me for startling you," Avallac'h said. "I know you need to return because when you came here, you didn't even bring your swords. Triss and Eskel will worry."

"Wait, there's something else I need to say-" Ciri said.

"I know, I love you too," he said.

"Stop that, stop responding to things before I've even said them," she said, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"You weren't complaining about it last night," Avallac'h said. "Also, I can't help it. Ever since we shared a body, your thoughts come through my mind as clearly as if it had been my own."

"Is that what you call sex? Sharing a body?" Ciri asked.

"Yes. Choosing a partner is not to be taken lightly, especially for an Aen Saevherne," he said.

She blushed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you want to say something?" Avallac'h asked. "Or do you want me to go first?"

"You first," Ciri said.

"Lillian, the she-elf you met, I have never bedded her. I had considered it, yes. It had been so very long since Lara and I had physical desires that went unfulfilled.

"However, as an Aen Saevherne, I knew she was not the one for me," he said.

"So what was she doing in your lab?" She asked.

"You could say that I succumbed to pressure. Everyone knew I was deeply in love with Lara so I brought Lillian with me to quell the gossip. Hence why I always courted her publicly.

"I didn't mean for you to believe that she was my lover, though," Avallac'h said.

"So you've been... celibate all this time?" Ciri said. Realisation dawned on her.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, laughing.

"Is that the reason why you were so grumpy, moody, cantankerous and downright serious all the time; because you've been holding in your sexual tension for I don't know how long?" She said. "Only now I get to hear you laugh openly."

"You know, Zireael, Lara was not just with Elder Blood, she was also an Aen Saevherne like me. I had believed all this time that she had chosen Cregennan in error. But now I see she must've known I was not the one for her.

"You're the one for me, only you," Avallac'h said. "Also the future mother to my child."

Ciri felt even more guilt. "Avallac'h, love, I'm sorry. You're not my first. I... I had no control over my impulsive lust, I couldn't wait," she said. "I'm so sorry, I wish it could've been the first time for us both." Tears were shed from her eyes.

"Wait, Zireael. I don't understand. If you say I'm not your first, then why did you seem inexperienced when I first penetrated you? I know you were in Auberon's bed but to my knowledge, he never did the deed with you," he said.

"Ah. You see, my previous partners were female," Ciri said. "It never occurred to me... yes, you're the first male. Does that count?"

Avallac'h laughed. "Fair enough. Now stop worrying," he said.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you," she said. "Let's do it again."

"What about Triss and Eskel?" Avallac'h asked.

"Later, I will explain to them. Right now, I just want to spend some more time with the one who deflowered me," Ciri said teasingly.

"And what if we succeed? What if you get pregnant from this?" He asked.

"We'll settle down, raise a child together, like Geralt and Yennefer," she said.

"But first, we get married," Avallac'h said.

"Mmm I'll have to get used to calling you my husband," Ciri said.

They kissed, quickly losing themselves in each other's arms. Their heads were filled with dreams of a future together...


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to tell Yennefer and Geralt?" Triss said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she's fine. Ciri probably just took a walk," Eskel said.

"You mean to say she walked all night in this weather? I find it hard to believe Ciri would sleep outside in the snow, she'll freeze! She didn't even bring her swords," Triss said.

"I've already tried searching for her using my Witcher senses. Ciri was definitely in the backyard, but then the trail stopped. She is able to travel to other universes you know, and I can't track her if she's in another world," Eskel said helplessly.

Ciri appeared in front of them together with Avallac'h.

"Ciri!" Triss exclaimed, hugging her. Avallac'h stood a distance apart.

"You're with that elf?" Eskel asked. "What were you doing with him?"

Ciri blushed and Avallac'h cleared his throat. He gave her a meaningful look and she nudged him playfully.

"I... spent the night with him. Got a little carried away. It's my fault, I should've returned sooner. Avallac'h already warned me you two would worry," Ciri said.

"So you and him are...?" Eskel said.

"Yes, Zireael and I are lovers now," Avallac'h said.

Ciri slid her hand into Avallac'h's and squeezed, smiling at him.

"Would you like some breakfast then?" Triss said.

"Oh, we already ate," Ciri said. Triss looked crestfallen. "But we could still join you if you want."

"That would be wonderful," Triss said happily.

...

"We're leaving for Toussaint, we're going to meet with Geralt and Yennefer," Ciri said.

"Well, the bed here isn't big enough for both of you to stay anyway," Triss said.

"Ciri and I will be getting married. I will ask for their blessings and plan the wedding arrangements," Avallac'h said.

"So soon?" Eskel asked.

"I'd rather have a wedding while I can still fit in a dress, before the baby comes," Ciri said.

"Baby?" Eskel said. "The little Witcher girl at Kaer Morhen will be having a baby?"

"Oh Eskel," Ciri said, laughing.

"Congratulations, Ciri and Avallac'h. I wish you a happy marriage," Triss said. "My little sister is getting married." She hugged Ciri.

"Wait, so if you're going to be an aunt to Ciri's child, what do I become?" Eskel asked.

"Good question. You're the same age as Geralt. Ciri, do you regard Eskel as an uncle or as a brother?" Triss asked.

"Definitely uncle," Ciri said.

"So you're going to be the grand-uncle," Triss said. She laughed at Eskel's overly dramatic reaction. "Don't worry, Yennefer will become a grandmother."

"Oho, and Geralt will become a grandfather," Eskel said.

"It's good that you're all prepared, because Avallac'h and I have been very active," Ciri said mischieviously.

"Ciri!" Eskel said. They laughed. "Say Avallac'h, it's the first time I've seen you laugh. I guess spending the night with Ciri was enough to lighten you up eh? Ciri especially seems to be in a good mood."

"Eskel!" Ciri said.

"Yes, thank you," Avallac'h said, smiling amusedly. "I feel happy now, I haven't felt happy like this for a long time.

"Come here," Eskel said, hugging Avallac'h. Avallac'h patted his back. "You're not so bad after all. Geralt was right, you're decent."

"I'm glad Geralt and you think of me so highly," Avallac'h said. "Would you like to come with us to prepare for the wedding?"

"Well, I can definitely put some contracts on hold but Triss..." Eskel said.

"Of course I'll go! Just give me a few days to sort it out with the king and I'll follow suit," Triss said.

"Before you go, Ciri, I just want to let you know that it's snowing outside," Eskel said. "There's no snow in Toussaint."

"Let's have a snowball fight! Come on," Ciri said.

...

"Avallac'h, it's no fun playing with you, you know exactly where I'm throwing my snowballs," Ciri said, pouting. "You're either too easy or too difficult to hit."

"Why don't we ask Eskel and Triss to join in?" Avallac'h said.

"That's a great idea!" Ciri said.

Eskel and Triss formed a team against Avallac'h and Ciri. In the end, nobody was keeping track of the points. They all collapsed on the snow.

"This is fun," Ciri said, laughing. "Thanks, Eskel."

...

"Ciri. I am so happy for you, my beautiful daughter," Yennefer said. She hugged Ciri.

"No more little ugly one?" Ciri asked.

"No, this little ugly duckling is all grown up now, into a beautiful swan," Yennefer said.

Yennefer was as beautiful as ever, and Ciri remembered then how much she missed the smell of lilac and gooseberries.

"I'm so sorry if I made you sad, mother," Ciri said. "Triss explained everything, and I really should've known better about you. Triss and Eskel have promised they'll be coming to my wedding."

"It's alright Ciri, I have already forgiven Triss and I'm glad to hear she's with Eskel now," Yennefer said. "I was worried she would not be able to move on from Geralt. And they better be present for my daughter's wedding."

Ciri was lying her head on Yennefer's lap. Yennefer was stroking her hair and they spent some moments in silence.

"Mother?" Ciri said.

"Yes, daughter?" Yennefer asked.

"I remember how I kept disturbing you with questions, I couldn't seem to shut up," Ciri said.

Yennefer paused stroking Ciri's hair. "Ciri, I'm sorry," Yennefer said. A drop of wetness fell onto Ciri's cheek.

"Yen? What's wrong?" Ciri said, alarmed. Yennefer was strong, she never cried, not until now.

Ciri rocked Yennefer in her arms.

"I was so jealous of Triss, that she was so nice to you. At one point I thought she'd take both you and Geralt away from me. You've stopped calling me mother, I was so afraid," Yennefer said.

"Lady Yennefer?" Ciri said.

"Yes?" Yennefer asked.

"You are the best mother I have ever had. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for acting cold towards you the whole time we were fighting Eredin and afterwards when I just went off to become a Witcher.

"I'm sorry for making my mother cry," Ciri said, burying herself in Yennefer's clothes. "If you'll allow me to be called Ciri of Vengerberg again..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course, Ciri. My daughter, my Ciri of Vengerberg," Yennefer said. "Sometimes, even the people you love will hurt you. It's a matter of forgiving mistakes and trying to better the relationship."

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't have forgiven Geralt and where would I be now? I love you, both of you. Geralt and Yennefer, my parents," Ciri said.

Yennefer laughed. Ciri smiled.

"One day, there will be a child of mine and Avallac'h, and he or she will come and disturb you too, just like I did. You and Geralt will become grandparents," Ciri said.

"I look forward to becoming a grandmother," Yennefer said. "But there are some things we need to discuss, about you and Avallac'h."

...

"What are the arrangements for the both of you after the wedding?" Yennefer asked.

"I know Zireael will resume her Witcher work. As such, instead of being in Tir ná Lia, I have considered to work for Francesca Findabair, the Duchess of Dol Blathanna," Avallac'h said.

"But Aedirn isn't friendly towards elves, you sure about this?" Geralt said.

"I will be travelling between Vengerberg, the capital of Aedirn and Dol Blathanna. Dol Blathanna is the main producer of food crops for the whole kingdom so friendly or not, the elven Duchess still holds sway," Avallac'h said.

"And how will you raise your child?" Geralt asked.

"I want our child to be raised the same way as me. I was also wondering how I will be able to raise a child if I'm away on contracts and Avallac'h's busy in Dol Blathanna.

"There was Geralt and the other witchers, Nenneke and Yennefer. Then I was about to enrolled to Aretuza but because of Radovid, Rita is all that's left. I know Triss, Eskel, Lambert and Keira are all busy," Ciri said.

"How about... Yennefer and I go into retirement and raise our grandkid instead? Ciri can take over my contracts. And Avallac'h, Yennefer already faced a lot of discrimination and she was only a quadroon.

"I worry for you since you're a full-blooded Aen Elle elf," Geralt said. "I think you should continue to work in Tir ná Lia, maybe work out some way to spend time both with work and with Ciri. Besides, Ciri can teleport so the separation wouldn't be so bad."

"Thank you, Geralt," Avallac'h said, smiling. "I will not go against your wishes, father in law."

"Father in law?" Geralt laughed. "Alright, come here, son in law," he said, hugging Avallac'h.

"Mother, you're part elf?" Ciri said.

"Yes, I am," Yennefer said.

"I almost forgot. What about the she elf-" Geralt said.

"In Avallac'h's lab? She was just a ruse, Avallac'h's never slept with her or anyone else for that matter," Ciri said.

"So Avallac'h, you were a virgin?" Yennefer said. "How long has it been?"

"Just a little over two centuries," Avallac'h said.

"Impressive," Yennefer said, glancing at Geralt. "I wish Geralt had such discipline. Were there any side effects from waiting so long?"

"I'm not sure, what sort of side effects do you mean? Avallac'h's my first, as in the first male to successful couple with me. But I had no complaints about his... performance," Ciri said, blushing. "I think he's lost his moodiness. Before, he was a good teacher, but he can be cranky at times.'"

Avallac'h said, "You didn't like me as a teacher, not at first. Funny how you still managed to fall in love with me."

"My dearest elven sage. How our relationship has changed. We are lovers now, and you're able to read my mind so hopefully you'll understand me better," Ciri said.

"Does the mind reading go both ways?" Yennefer asked.

"Unfortunately not, I wished I knew what's going on in his thoughts sometimes," Ciri said.

"I was thinking, where will we hold the wedding?" Avallac'h asked.

"Here of course, in Toussaint, at the field behind this house. I was thinking of holding just a small gathering, nothing too fancy, " Ciri said. "What do you think, Avallac'h?"

"I think it's perfect," he said, kissing her.

...

The day arrived. The wedding guests were made up of Lambert and Keira, plus Dandelion's and Ciri's friends too. Triss and Eskel were missing. Yennefer was upset while Geralt was trying to cool her down, saying they were probably on the way.

Ge'els made a special appearance, he came accompanied by guards.

"Your Highness," Avallac'h said, bowing. Ciri bowed as well. "Ge'els is the new king of the Aen Elle," Avallac'h explained to Ciri.

"I never thought to see the day where you'll be marrying, Avallac'h. When I heard about your wedding to Zireael, I knew I had to attend," Ge'els said. "The Swallow and the Fox, joined in matrimony."

"Thank you, your Highness," Avallac'h said.

"I have appointed you to be my advisor but what about Zireael, your wife? Will she be accompanying you to Tir ná Lia?" Ge'els asked.

"Your Highness, I will not be joining my husband. I have to attend to my responsibilities as a Witcher, " Ciri said.

"After this wedding, you will be separated. Are you sure about this?" Ge'els asked.

"She is the only one in my heart, I will never stray. I know this is the same of my wife. We will remain faithful to each other, and we understand that we both have our respective duties," Avallac'h said.

"Very well. I wish you both happiness," Ge'els said.

At that moment, Eskel and Triss appeared.

"How dare you come late to my daughter's wedding?" Yennefer asked.

A girl with short blond hair came forward. "I didn't want to go, but they forced me to so I made sure to delay them as much as possible," she said, glaring at Eskel and Triss.

"And who is this?" Yennefer said, gesturing at the girl.

"Deidre, please," Triss said. "Yennefer, this is Deidre, Eskel's surprise child."

"You brought Deidre here?" Geralt asked.

"You know of her?" Ciri said.

"She was at Kaer Morhen, you weren't around. Then she ran away but not before giving Eskel that scar on his face," Geralt said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I know what you are. You're a sorceress, just like Triss, just like Sabrina. You're all evil," Deidre said to Yennefer. All of a sudden, she unsheathed a dagger.

Ciri moved quickly, twisting her arm and forcing Deidre to drop the dagger.

"You... how dare you threaten my mother on my wedding day," Ciri said.

"Your mother? Sorceresses are barren, they can't have children!" Deidre said.

"Magic is useless against her. Ciri, knock her out," Geralt instructed.

Ciri did a stranglehold and a struggling Deidre finally fell unconcious.

"She won't be out for long," Ciri warned.

"And for this reason I brought handcuffs," Eskel said, cuffing Deidre's hands. "I told Triss it was a bad idea bringing her here."

Triss cried silently. Eskel hugged her. After a few moments, she broke the embrace by gently pushing Eskel away.

"I apologise for what happened. I wanted her to meet Ciri, to see how another child surprise was raised by a witcher and sorceress. But I fear her hatred for magic and mages has gone too far.

"She has suffered terribly and I really don't want to believe she is evil. I wanted her to be my daughter," Triss said.

"Triss, I can come visit her and you sometime, maybe try to talk some sense into her. But she'll have to be in handcuffs again just in case she tries to hurt anyone," Ciri said.

"I wish she was like you, Ciri," Eskel said. To Yennefer and Geralt, he said, "Did you know, Triss and I had a snowball fight with Ciri and Avallac'h? I never wanted to have a child but at that moment, I really envy the relationship between Geralt and Ciri," Eskel said.

"Triss and Eskel, please, I would like you both to enjoy yourselves at my wedding," Avallac'h said. "We can take turns watching over Deidre. Please don't leave early, I know Ciri would love to have you two here as do I."

"Very well, you heard the groom," Yennefer said. She hugged Triss. "If you're sure you want Deidre to be your daughter..."

"Yes, I'm sure," Triss said. "I want to have a child with Eskel. You should've seen him, how patient and tender he could be. I believe we can change her."

"I wish you luck," Yennefer said.

...

The bride and groom sat on a hill overlooking Geralt's house in Toussaint. They could hear the merry laughter, Dandelion's voice was the loudest. Night had fallen and the house was decorated with lights, Yennefer's handiwork.

"Our wedding was really eventful, wasn't it?" Ciri said. She rested her head on Avallac'h's chest, he leaned his back against a tree.

"Yes, it was," Avallac'h said. "I was afraid she would hurt you. I thought to stun her with a spell but Geralt said magic loses its effectiveness around her."

"Yeah, good thing I know how to defend myself without magic," Ciri said.

"Yes, fortunately. My tough, warrior bride. Hopefully you and Geralt can teach me some moves," he said. "That girl... Blocking magic is an interesting ability. It can be highly dangerous too, in the wrong hands."

"Don't tell me you're going to study her next, " Ciri said.

"Jealous, Ziraeal?" He said, smiling. "There can only be one in my heart. Besides, we just married. How can I entertain thoughts of another when I have my beautiful wife with me?" Avallac'h asked. "Eyes like stars, jewel of my heart."

"You've been spending time with Dandelion," Ciri said, laughing. "Alright, I believe you."

"After this, and I will be back in Tir ná Lia. There are lots of things to manage, a new court to assemble so I cannot afford to be away for long. So soon, and I have to separate from you," Avallac'h said.

"Well, let's make the best of our time left together. My darling husband," Ciri said, kissing him. "Let's make love right here, it's dark and there's no one around to see us."

"Mmm and you want Geralt and Yennefer to come looking for us?" Avallac'h asked.

"We'll do a quick one here, and then we continue our wedding night in our room. How does that sound?" She asked.

He was already undressing.

"See? I knew you'd like my idea," Ciri said. She undressed as well, hungry for his touch.

...

Even though they worked and lived in different worlds, Ciri spent every night in bed with Avallac'h. She teleported there, having had no use for the pin because she already knew where he was, in Tir ná Lia, at his mansion, at his desk surrounded by papers.

"Busy day today?" Ciri asked, as she stood overlooking his shoulder.

"As usual. And you?" He asked, inspecting her. Ciri had new scars he had not seen before, Avallac'h was sure it came from her latest contract. "You know, you could live comfortably here without having to hunt another monster."

"You know I don't do it for the money," Ciri said.

"I do worry for you," Avallac'h said.

Ciri said, "Can you still read my mind even though we're worlds apart?"

"Yes, and I know you think of me every time you're about to face a fight with a monster," Avallac'h said. She fell silent. He sighed. "I know I fell in love with a Witcher, I'll just have to accept the way you are." Avallac'h smiled wryly.

"Wait, what's this? Doesn't seem like an important document meant for the king," Ciri said, picking out a piece of parchment different from the rest. What she saw made her blush and smile.

"Oh my, you've obviously spent a lot of time on this drawing," she said, waving it in the air. "And here I thought, my poor husband is so very busy at work."

"That is a very important document. It is a highly private document, meant for my eyes only," Avallac'h said.

"Mmm and you think I go into battle with monsters swinging my sword while completely nude?" Ciri said, laughing. The drawing was of her with only a sword.


	7. Chapter 7

He had lovingly captured every scar, every detail on her body... the curve of her breasts, the smouldering look she gave him when she asked, no, demanded he leave his desk to have sex with her.

"I'll have to amend this now, add in your new scars. I need to make sure my drawing is completely accurate," Avallac'h said teasingly, as Ciri led Avallac'h to bed.

...

"Mother, lately I haven't been feeling so well. I've had to miss out on some witcher contracts too. I get the random urge to vomit," Ciri said.

"Have you had your monthly cycle this month?" Yennefer asked.

"No, I've missed it. Does that mean..." Ciri said.

Yennefer placed her hand on Ciri's abdomen, confirming her suspicions. "Ciri, you're pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"I am? I need to tell Avallac'h," Ciri said, smiling widely.

...

Avallac'h felt the thought immediately, a smile breaking out over his face. Ciri was pregnant, he was going to be a father. Avallac'h did not want to wait for her to teleport to him.

At the first chance he could, he went through a portal from Tir ná Lia to Toussaint.

...

"Avallac'h!" Ciri said. "You're here. I knew you would come."

"Zireael," Avallac'h said, hugging her. "I came here as soon I could. Thankfully a portal was open. My love, please don't teleport at all while you're pregnant. I don't want the baby to have any unnecessary stress."

"Then how will we be together? Travelling through portals is slow, you have to wait for each of them to open. When I teleport, I instantly arrive," Ciri said.

"We cannot spend as much time together as before. We need a way to communicate even though we're apart," Avallac'h said.

"I already talk to you in my thoughts," Ciri said.

Avallac'h smiled. "Yes, but it's not good enough. I also need to be able to talk to you," he said. "Yennefer, do you have a megascope?"

"Yes, of course," Yennefer said.

"Good, I'll have one set up as well so we can talk," Avallac'h said.

...

Ciri waited in front of the megascope, her heart beating fast from anticipation. Avallac'h had been unable to talk with her the whole week but he promised he would contact her tonight.

The megascope came to life. "My love," Avallac'h said through the megascope. Ciri felt so happy she could burst.

"Avallac'h, I miss you, I miss you so much," Ciri said. "It hurts to be away from you." She could not help herself from crying.

"Zireael," Avallac'h said, his voice thick with emotion. "Darling, my heart aches to know you are hurting. I would rather you stay here with me in Tir ná Lia but even then I am busy all the time.

"I trust Yennefer and Geralt with you and our baby," he said.

Ciri gasped as she felt her baby kick. "I think our baby knows his father is here," Ciri said.

"He? How'd you know our baby will be a boy?" Avallac'h asked.

"He is, isn't he? Yennefer said she could tell just by looking at the shape of my belly," Ciri said.

"I want to go to you right now," Avallac'h said. "But the portal that is open currently is unstable."

"Don't. Please don't go through the portal. I'm fine, just keep talking to me through the megascope," Ciri said. "Yennefer says that the baby will be born in two months time."

"I wish I could hold you right now and kiss you. I miss you too and I'm sorry," Avallac'h said.

"It's not your fault, darling," Ciri said.

...

"Where's Avallac'h?" Ciri asked.

"We'll tell you when he's arrived. Right now you need to concentrate on giving birth," Geralt said.

"Mother! It hurts," Ciri said, panting.

"Ciri, I will try to numb as much of the pain as possible. You need to push," Yennefer said.

Ciri cried out in pain.

...

Avallac'h arrived. "Do you know how many times we tried to call you on the fucking megascope?" Geralt said angrily, he was too worried about Ciri. "I almost broke that thing and Yennefer will be pissed off. Where the hell have you been?"

After a long and difficult birthing, the baby was finally born but Ciri was not yet out of danger. She had fallen unconscious.

"Ciri, no," Yennefer said, sobbing. "I don't want to see you die, I won't let you!"

Avallac'h ignored Geralt, his wife was dying. He went straight to Ciri's body, cradling it. A ball of golden light emerged from his hand and entered her. Ciri opened her eyes, drawing breath.

"Avallac'h!" Ciri gasped.

"Hush, my love. Relax, you're safe now," Avallac'h murmured.

"The baby?" She asked.

Yennefer handed the baby to Ciri's arms. "He's beautiful," Ciri said in wonder.

"Our son," Avallac'h said with pride.

Ciri looked between her son's legs. "Endowed just like his father," she said mischieviously.

"Zireael!" Avallac'h said, embarrassed. Ciri laughed.

"We both heard that, you know," Yennefer said, smiling amusedly. She hugged Geralt, relieved.

"His hair's completely grey, just like Geralt. Let's name him little Geralt," Avallac'h said.

"What?" Yennefer said. "As much as you want to honor us, I think one Geralt is enough for me to handle."

"Let's name him... Civril?" Ciri suggested.

"Yes, Civril is a good name," Yennefer said.

"Geralt, when you called me on the megascope, I had already left Tir ná Lia, in the midst of fighting off sandcrabs. I wish I was able to teleport here instantly like Ciri, " Avallac'h said.

"What was that golden light thing? I remember following such a light to the Isle of Mists," Geralt said.

"At the Isle of Mists, that was Ciri's life force. I merely gave it back to her. Her lifelessness was necessary to avoid detection from the Wild Hunt. What you saw just now, however, was my own life force," Avallac'h explained.

"What?" Yennefer asked. "You just shortened your life."

"Yes, a year or five. Nothing compared to the lifespan of an Aen Elle elf. I needed to save Zireael's life at all costs," Avallac'h said.

Baby Civril was now one and a half months old. Avallac'h visited his wife and son at his in laws' house. Ciri kissed him fervently, her hands moved to undress him. He pushed her away.

"Avallac'h, what's wrong?" Ciri asked.

"I know what you want. I'm afraid I can't give it to you, you're not strong enough," he said.

"I've already healed from giving birth if that's what you mean. I have been waiting a long time to hold you again, I miss making love to you," Ciri said, in a hurt tone. "I thought you missed me too."

"Zireael... I can't have you getting pregnant again. Giving birth almost killed you," Avallac'h said, holding her face in his hands. "When I held your dying body, I couldn't hear your thoughts anymore." Tears fell from his eyes. "I nearly lost you."

"Avallac'h," she said, hugging him. "What do we do now? You know I have a strong physical desire for you, I'm afraid I might not be able to control myself, you know?"

"I won't be able to give you pleasure. Maybe you should leave me or take another lover, " Avallac'h said.

"What? Are you crazy? You can't be serious," Ciri said. He was silent. "You are serious," she said in surprise. "There's gotta be another way. Go consult Yennefer and Geralt, surely they'll have some idea."

"I love you, Zireael," Avallac'h said. "You're as stubborn as always."

"I love you too. You should know me by now. No matter what you say, I won't take another lover. I won't leave you for another. That is out of the question," Ciri said.

...

"Geralt, Yennefer, I need to undergo the Trial of Grasses again, this time using mutagens," Avallac'h said.

"What? But why?" Geralt asked.

"Ciri wants to have physical relations with me. However, if she does so and gets pregnant, it will kill her this time," Avallac'h said.

"That's terrible, " Yennefer said. "So your plan is to sterilise yourself like a witcher."

"Precisely. Magic has had no adverse effects on my fertility so I'm forced to resort to mutagens," Avallac'h said.

"It might kill you," Geralt said. "I know you just want to become sterile but the mutagens will wreck havoc on your body. Plenty of would be witchers died this way."

"Ciri refused to leave me or take another lover. But it's unfair of me to deprive her of intimacy, I'm willing to risk it," Avallac'h said. "Trust me, I know I will make it out of this alive."

"If you're sure, then let's proceed," Yennefer said.

...

Lambert and Keira agreed to be present since Triss and Eskel were unable. Avallac'h lay on the wooden rack that was used previously when his curse was lifted.

"To be honest, Geralt. I never thought I'd ever step foot in Kaer Morhen again. I almost died here, if it wasn't for Keira..." Lambert said. "But I'm here again for Ciri's sake."

"Thanks, Lambert," Geralt said. "I appreciate it."

"Also, I will be witnessing an elf being turned into a fully fledged witcher! This is a historical moment, it's never been done before. I wish Vesemir was here as well, wonder what he'd say," Lambert said.

"So this is Ciri's child. He's such an adorable darling," Keira cooed, holding Civril in her arms. "Lambert, are you sure you don't have any child surprise for me?"

"No, nor will there ever be," Lambert said. "I don't approve of the practice. Eskel's still having problems with his child surprise. Anyway, I can't believe the elf is asking for a repeat of the Trial." He gestured towards Avallac'h.

Ciri was pacing around restlessly. "I can't take this, I don't want to watch," she said.

"Keira, please help to take Civril and Ciri away," Yennefer instructed. "He'll be alright, Ciri."

Ciri started to follow Keira but turned back. She planted a kiss on Avallac'h's lips.

"This isn't a goodbye kiss, just the start of many more kisses," Avallac'h murmured. Ciri smiled bravely.

...

Avallac'h screamed, a terrible sound that reverbrated around the halls of Kaer Morhen. His body was drenched in sweat, his hands gripped at the air convulsively.

"He's not some ten year old human boy, he's a centuries old elf who already fathered a child with Ciri. But ugh, I feel sick," Lambert said.

"All the mutagenic potions have been administered. What now, Yen?" Geralt asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"We wait. I cannot magically interfere with the mutations or I risk endangering him further," Yennefer said.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light. When Geralt, Yennefer and Lambert recovered, they looked to the wooden rack in horror.

"He's gone!" Yennefer said.

"Where'd he go?" Geralt said.

"I didn't see him go anywhere but remember when Ciri teleported? Bright flash of light and she's gone. This seems similar. " Lambert said.

"Maybe Ciri knows how to find him," Yennefer said.

...

"Ciri," Geralt said.

"What is it? How's Avallac'h?" Ciri asked.

"He's gone, we lost him," Geralt said.

Ciri burst into tears.

"Wait what? No, Ciri. I didn't mean he died," Geralt said.

"Let me explain it. Your elf is still alive, at least he was when we last saw him. What Geralt meant was, Avallac'h has gone missing, he just disappeared," Lambert said.

"Do you know how to find him?" Yennefer asked. "We think he teleported."

Ciri was stunned, then she suddenly remembered the pin she had used to find him before. Ciri held the pin in the palm of her hand and focused her thoughts on Avallac'h.

...

Avallac'h was lying in the grass, clad in just underpants.

"Avallac'h?" Geralt said. "What's he doing here, Ciri?"

"I have no idea," she said.

At the sound of Ciri's voice, Avallac'h opened his eyes. "Zireael," he said.

"Bloody hell," Ciri cursed in shock. "His eyes... they're a Witcher's eyes."

"You are not my Zireael," Avallac'h said. "I will explain."

...

"So you're saying you come from an... alternate universe?" Geralt asked.

Triss came in, Geralt hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Yes, we are in Kovir, are we not?" Avallac'h asked.

"Yes, we're in Kovir, in my house. I don't recall you being here before though," Triss said.

"I have, I remember having a snowball fight outside this house with you, Ciri and Eskel, " Avallac'h said.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Tell us more about this universe of yours," Ciri said.

"In my universe, Geralt and Yennefer lived together in Toussaint," Avallac'h said.

Ciri almost spit out her drink. Triss and Geralt shared a look.

Geralt cleared his throat and quickly tried to change the subject. "How did you get those Witcher eyes? You didn't have them after we lifted your curse," he said.

"I subjected myself to the Trial of Grasses again. Properly this time, with mutagens instead of magic," Avallac'h said.

"But why?" Triss said.

"Because of this," Avallac'h said. He stood up from his seat, his arms already open in welcome and a smile on his face.

A portal appeared and out came another Ciri. "Avallac'h!" Ciri said, running into his arms.

"My love, you clever girl," Avallac'h said, kissing his Ciri.

"Of course. You didn't think I'd forget about the pin, did you?" Ciri said, smiling. "Your eyes, I need to get used to seeing you with those eyes. Now when I look at you, I can't help thinking I'm looking at Geralt."

She looked around. "Avallac'h, why are we at Triss's house?" Ciri asked. She gaped in shock when she stood face to face with another Ciri. "You... you're me! Avallac'h, please explain."

"Zireael, we're in what is called an alternate universe. It involves alternate versions of us, they experience conditions different from ours resulting from the difference in actions that they took," Avallac'h said.

He turned his attention back to Triss. "To answer your question, firstly I must say that in my universe, Ciri and I have married and we have a child together," he said.

"I don't see a problem with that," Geralt said.

"But wait, once you've undergone this second mutation, you won't be able to have any more children," Triss said.

"That is correct," Avallac'h said.

Avallac'h's wife Ciri said, "I almost died in childbirth. Avallac'h doesn't want a repeat of that. Also, when I was pregnant, I couldn't go around teleporting. I couldn't spend time with Avallac'h because he worked in Tir ná Lia and I missed him terribly."

Alternate universe Ciri said, "So you had to teleport back and forth between here and Tir ná Lia?"

"Yes, crazy huh? Talk about a long distance marriage," Avallac'h's wife Ciri said.

"So now you'll able to... you know, without the risk of pregnancy, " Geralt said.

"My wife has waited long enough," Avallac'h said, smiling. "There's one more thing I feel, a side effect of the Trial for me." He teleported, reappearing at the other side of the room.

"You can teleport just like Ciri!" Triss exclaimed.

"Now we'll never be separated again by time and space," Avallac'h said, kissing his Ciri. They embraced tightly and teleported together.

...

They were back in the halls of Kaer Morhen. Yennefer and Geralt embraced the both of them.

"I'm glad to see you're both unhurt," Geralt said. "Civril is sleeping peacefully, he'll be happy to see his parents too."

"I'm glad to hear that." Avallac'h nodded. A pause. "Geralt, Yennefer, I'm happy to see you're both together," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yennefer asked.

"In another universe, Geralt was with Triss," Ciri said. Yennefer gave Geralt a piercing stare. "I can't imagine it actually, I can't imagine Geralt being with anyone else. Now that I think of it, my alternate self could've also been with anyone else but personally, I can't see myself being with anyone else except Avallac'h, " she said. "Speaking of Avallac'h, can you show them what you did?"

Avallac'h teleported around the hall, hugged Ciri and teleported with her as well. She laughed happily.

"Wow, what have we done? We made an elf witcher Ciri," Lambert said.

"Wait, let me see your eyes, " Geralt said. Upon close inspection, he remarked, "We really did it, the Trial was successful. I still have to get used to your new eyes though."

"That's what Ciri said earlier," Avallac'h said. "I lost my ability to teleport a long time ago. I had no idea the Trial would restore it."

"No more lonely nights for Ciri," Yennefer said. "Have you forgotten the reason why you wanted to become sterile?"

"I haven't. Come on, let's get a room," Ciri said, smiling. She held hands with Avallac'h.

"Let's see if your new Witcher body has any increased stamina, " Lambert said. They all laughed. "What? Stamina is a general term, I didn't mean anything in particular." He raised his hands in mock innocence.

"Yeah right, Lambert. Try again another time. You're not fooling any of us," Geralt said, smirking.

"If there isn't anything else, my wife and I wish to spend the night," Avallac'h said.

Yennefer made a shooing motion, laughing. Ciri and Avallac'h were united at last.

The end.

My thanks to importchic for always leaving a comment on my stories. This is the last Ciri x Avallac'h story I will ever write. Va fail.


End file.
